YWE Elimination Chamber 2014
This CPV was the first CPV since Summerslam 2012 that Victor X has not competed for a World Championship. Card Elimination Chamber Match for the the YWE Championship PJ Skillz © vs. Phsycoz vs. Double D vs. DJ Hero vs. Dark Shark vs. Kid Wild Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Blue Star UHC #1 Contender's Elimination Chamber Match Angel vs. Rocker vs. Phenom vs. Mario Sanchez vs. Dynamite vs. Jay Samoa Antho vs. AJ Reyes Ace w/Lula vs. Grimez Hardcore Match for the YWE United States Championship Justin James vs. Domination YWE Intercontinental Championship Rogan © vs. ? Plus Undertaker Returns! Results *1. Diamond Deuce revealed as Rogan's opponent. Moments later after the match, Rogan argued with the referee of how the match went out for him. *2. Match started in the parking lot as Domination attack Justin from behind. *3. Lula came to ringside during the match. At end of the match, Lula throw a steel chair into the ring and the referee saw this as the ref taking the chair out of the ring. During this, Lula enters the ring and hits the Bro Driver onto Grimez then drags Ace onto Grimez then leaves the ring before the referee sees him. The ref sees Ace got an arm draped over Grimez as the referee makes the pin count as Ace gets the 3 for the victory. After the match, Mr. Ace & Lula celebrated at ringside as the ref checks on Grimez. *5. YWE Assistant Commissioner B-Mad Pheonix distracted Antho from ringside after Antho hit the AKO onto Reyes. The referee orders B-Mad to leave but when this happening, Thunder slides into the ring from behind and hits the Thunder onto Antho! Thunder leaves the ring then AJ Reyes hit the Reyes Clash (Neutralizer) onto Antho and gets the 3 for The Union. After the match, all three members of the Union (B-Mad, Thunder, & Reyes) gives multiple stomps onto Antho until they leave the ring together. *6. As Blue Star was going for another Star Crusher onto Shadow, he got distracted by someone and that someone was Mr. Black himself!!! The two stare down until Blue Star got laid out by Shadow via the Shadow Breaker. After the match, Mr. Black walks through an exiting Shadow and enters the ring. Blue Star got up then he and Mr. Black gives off a very intense stare until Blue Star exits the ring as Mr. Black sending a very intense star to his old rival. *7. After a heinous main event, Skillz stomping onto Dark Shark until Antho came into the ring and hit a AKO onto Skillz but Antho was taken out by Thunder via a Thunder Slam. Nightmare Kid enters the ring and dropkicks Thunder out of the ring. Then B-Mad and AJ Reyes brutally attack Nightmare Kid from behind. Suddenly, CrazyOne appears and ran down to the ring then punching away Reyes until he thrown Reyes out of the ring. But B-Mad nails CrazyOne with a steel chair and seconds later, B-Mad got KO'd by Dark Shark via a Dark Lariat. Skillz then punches Dark Shark out of the ring then hit the Skillz Clash onto Antho. The insane brawl ended with Skillz standing over Antho raising the YWE Championship over his head as a chaotic cpv comes to a crazy brawl between YWE and The Union. Elimination Chamber Results Undisputed Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Match YWE Championship Match Miscellaneous *YWE Champion PJ Skillz, YWE Commissioner Tornado, Assistant Commissioner B-Mad, Thunder, & AJ Reyes came out and enters the ring all together. Skillz told the crowd that he made a business decision at Royal Rumble as power is everything and nothing person but he have no longer time to pander to cry babies. He announces that he and the others are now known as The Union and they're taking over the asylum in YWE. *Mr. Ace ask Lula to stand back and watch because Ace is not the owner of YWE for nothing as both men were in Ace's office at the time. *The Undertaker was gonna made some major announcement but got attack by Victor X via a lead pipe and a steel chair. Victor X left the ring with a very satisfying look on his face. Undertaker then got up and siginaling Victor X to get in the ring with him. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs